


Evidence Room Shenanigans

by thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, oswald and jim try to be subtle and fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: Oswald and Jim decide to make new memories in the evidence room. Hopefully, Harvey won't cockblock them again.





	Evidence Room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ana!!! Hope you have a great one and enjoy this story :)
> 
> Thank you to Nekomata58919 for looking this over.

Captain James Gordon was sitting at his desk, concentrating on the files in front of him. If someone were to watch him more attentively, however, they might have noticed how his eyes never moved or how his breathing seemed rather laborious.

 

That was because Jim was waiting for a rather important call. 

 

He felt hot under the collar just remembering the conversation about it.

 

_ “I was thinking about visiting you tomorrow at the GCPD,” Oswald said, not even looking away from his book. _

 

_ Jim, who had his head in Oswald’s lap, turned towards him. “Oh? Official matters?” He asked with some trepidation. _

 

_ “Nothing of the sort, James.” Oswald started running his fingers through Jim’s hair, eliciting a  pleased sound from the detective. “Remember when we met in the evidence room?” _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “I keep thinking how deserted it was… and you’re always so tense at work, I think a little rendez-vous would help with that,” Oswald said, grinning at Jim who was staring at him. _

 

_ “Oswald, Harvey almost caught us the last time and nothing like that was going on then.” _

 

_ “I don’t know, Jim, it sounds really fun.”  _

 

_ And Jim really couldn’t say anything to that, not when Oswald was caressing his face so softly and looking at him like that. _

 

His phone’s shrill tone made Jim flinch a bit.

 

“Oswald.”

 

“I’m out back. Come alone.”

 

The dèja vu feeling made Jim shiver. The only thing different was Oswald’s tone; the first time it was desperate and needy, now it was suave and inviting, effectively attracting Jim closer, and he gave in, helpless, like a nail sticking to a magnet, following a universal law he couldn’t fight against. He didn’t want to anyway.

 

Oswald’s insistent knocking brought a smile to Jim’s lips, which only widened when he opened the door and let Oswald in. There was some distance between them, but even so he could smell Oswald’s cologne, the same one he’d worn the first time, so wonderful and heady, that it made Jim’s thoughts get muddled.

 

“Well, Captain Gordon, aren’t you supposed to greet your visitor?”

 

Jim stepped closer, taking Oswald’s face in his hands. He leaned in, noticing how Oswald’s pupils got wide before their lips met in a sweet kiss, the complete opposite of the fire Jim felt inside him. There would be time for that, but for now he wanted to enjoy this tenderness that had blossomed between them.

 

If Jim were honest, it had always been there, even before they got together, even when almost all their interactions had been marked by urgency and violence. Underneath it all, unspoken gentleness had spread its roots: saving each others lives, looking out for each other and those occasional, lingering touches and looks, which always meant more than what they seemed to be.

 

Oswald put his hands on Jim’s hips, at the same time parting his lips and inviting him in. His tongue teased Jim’s, but then gave in. Jim moved his arms around Oswald, holding him, letting him melt against his chest as their kisses got more passionate.

 

It reminded Jim of their first kiss, even though that one hadn’t been as bold as the technique Oswald was using on him now. 

 

Of course it had to be a life and death situation for Jim to finally give in to his feelings. Jeremiah — or the Joker as he self-proclaimed himself — had had a gun against Jim’s head, Oswald trembling with fear and fury. It had been done in a moment, Jim could have missed it if he’d closed his eyes even for a second. Oswald had somehow hurled himself at Jeremiah, probably at the cost of sharp pains, saving Jim’s life as he always did. Jim had to stop him from punching Jeremiah’s make-up covered face, still laughing maniacally even after being bloodied by Oswald’s fists.

 

Shocked, Jim had put his arms around Oswald, ensuring that he was safe and breathing against his neck. Oswald had been incredulous when Jim had finally looked up, thrumming with want and love, but uncertainty in his eyes, the fear that Jim would push him away again. He couldn’t do that anymore, though, and had kissed Oswald in the middle of the rubble, destruction and madness, their kiss sealing a better future not just for them, but for the entire city.

 

It did get better after that, much better, and Jim often regretted how much time he’d wasted, but Oswald always made him forget about it, made him focus on the present moment and told him to stop thinking so much and just enjoy it. Which Jim was doing very much so in the present, especially with Oswald buckling against him and providing some friction.

 

There was a sound coming from behind and Jim wanted to get away, afraid that someone would catch them, but Oswald held him in place.

 

“Relax, Jim, it was just a creak. It’s an old building after all,” Oswald said, stroking his jaw. “Besides, you locked the door, right?”

 

Jim nodded; no one really came down here and anyway, he was pretty sure they couldn’t really get in. He almost had a heart attack when Harvey had called out the previous time, but perhaps it was for the better as well, because he’d got so close to Oswald, he might have done something foolish. He briefly thought about sharing that, but before he got a chance, Jim only saw a flash of Oswald’s grin, then he was pushed against the grate, the thing rattling against his back, as Jim held onto Oswald.

 

“What are you thinking of, Jim? Tell me,” Oswald whispered against Jim’s lips.

 

Jim watched Oswald, smiling at his eagerness which made his whole body tremble with nervous energy. He might have wanted to convey confidence and calmness with his attires, but pressed so close to Jim he could feel his excitement. 

 

Jim noted with amusement, how he’d always considered Oswald the pinnacle of elegance, but he realised now that there were some conspicuous differences between this time and that first one. Back then, Oswald’s hair had been tousled, his tie askew, and there had been dark circles under his eyes. Now he looked well-rested, his hair was styled to perfection, and even his suit seemed more expensive, his usual black complimented by a rich, golden vest and a red tie.

 

“When you came here to talk… I was happy that you wanted to help me. I didn’t want to believe that you’d be associated with Jerome,” Jim gulped when Oswald pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I also wanted to kiss you, really bad.”

 

“Did you now?” Oswald asked, laughing giddily as he stole a kiss.

 

Jim loved the way Oswald gave himself entirely to the feeling, how his body seemed to mold so perfectly against Jim’s. He didn’t even seem to notice when Jim pushed himself off the grate and slowly guided them towards the small table in the corner, never letting go.

 

Oswald only realised that they’d changed positions when the back of his thighs hit the edge of the table. He sighed against Jim’s lips, “What do you have in mind, Jim?”

 

“I said I wanted to kiss you the previous time. Well, actually I wanted to do more,” Jim admitted and started kissing Oswald's neck, with the slightest hint of teeth.

 

“Oh god,” Oswald moaned, fingers gripping Jim's biceps. “Don't leave marks, not now. I have a meeting in half an hour.”

 

Jim huffed. “Shame. How will they know that you're mine?”

 

Oswald laughed, stroking Jim’s nape. “Everyone's known, Jim. Well, everyone except you.”

 

“Sorry, I can be slow sometimes.” Jim apologised with a lingering kiss. “But I’m going to make it up to you.”

 

He didn’t waste any more time and kneeled, looking up and laying himself open in front of Oswald.

 

“Jim, what…”

 

The detective pressed a kiss to Oswald’s bad knee, his hands stroking Oswald's calves over the smooth material of his trousers, then his hands travelled further up to the gangster’s thighs. “You said you wanted things to be interesting, so let's make them that way.”

 

Oswald could only nod, eyes wide and keenly watching Jim’s every move. He relaxed and leaned more comfortably against the table. Jim looked back nervously before he unbuckled Oswald's belt, fingers lingering on the button. He wasn't sure why he was nervous; after all, he'd done it before. Granted, never in a public place, especially not in the GCPD, only in the privacy of their home.

 

“James, dear,” Oswald whispered, cupping Jim's face. “You know you don't have to do anything. I didn't expect anything like this.”

 

Jim smiled at him bashfully. “It's not what you think. I’m just not very good, not like you anyway.”

 

Oswald snorted, his thumb following the curve of Jim's lower lip. “Do you have no idea what you do to me? The sight alone of you on your knees makes me weak.”

 

Jim blushed; his first instinct was to dismiss that, but seeing the bulge in Oswald’s trousers made him accept the compliment. Oswald wanted him. He was going to get over his silly insecurities. 

 

He slowly undid the zipper, letting out a strangled noise when he noticed that Oswald wasn't wearing any underwear. “Oswald… you knew you were getting lucky!”

 

“Not at all, I just… wanted to show you what was waiting for you after work.”

 

Jim grinned at him, then took Oswald's cock out. He swallowed before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

 

“Oh, Jim…”

 

The detective pressed his tongue to the underside of Oswald's cock, to the spot where he knew he was going to receive a strong reaction. Jim smiled when Oswald jerked, his moan getting louder. “Careful, Oswald, we’re not supposed to be here,” Jim teased, before he resumed his sucking.

 

Oswald gripped the table more tightly, his eyes scrunching shut as Jim took him in deeper. The detective was encouraged by the sounds Oswald made, stirring hot want in his groin. He already felt feverish from Oswald's taste and heaviness on his tongue, and he relaxed his jaw, taking him in as much as he could, until Oswald's cock hit the back of his throat.

 

“Fuck, James!” 

 

The detective felt proud for making Oswald let go so much of his inhibitions as to curse, but Jim needed to see him go wild. He released Oswald for a bit, the gangster stroking his hair.

 

Jim kissed along Oswald's cock. He looked up and was surprised to see how lovingly Oswald was watching him, then he reached out and caressed Jim’s cheek.

 

“You know, you don't have to be shy. Just go for it,” Jim said, kissing Oswald's smooth thigh.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know. Don't hold back.” Jim blushed, looking away from Oswald's surprised expression. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

 

Oswald's hand froze on Jim's cheek for a moment and when Jim looked up he could see how affected the gangster was, his face flushed. After a moment, Jim took Oswald's dick in his mouth again and Oswald gently cupped his face, letting Jim do his job, too timid and polite to do what Jim asked him.

 

Jim looked up at him with raised eyebrows, sliding his hands to Oswald’s thighs and bringing him closer, showing the gangster that he meant what he’d said. Oswald moaned, watching Jim bob his head harder, and he couldn’t resist anymore, he moved his hips a bit, Jim humming approvingly. Oswald’s hands tightened on his head and seeing that Jim was taking it well, he started thrusting, pushing his cock deeper into Jim’s mouth.

 

“Jim, oh god, so good,” Oswald mumbled with closed eyes. 

 

It didn’t take long before Oswald was almost delirious with the hotness enveloping him, his short nails scratching Jim’s scalp as he snapped his hips harder, high-pitched noises leaving his mouth. Jim held onto Oswald’s trembling legs as the gangster was fucking into his mouth ever harder, Oswald’s rhythm erratic until the sweet release of orgasm overtook, and he pushed forward three more times, his come filling Jim’s mouth.

 

Jim sucked every last drop, swallowing greedily, then tucked Oswald back with a small, proud smile since the gangster was still recovering from his orgasm, breathing heavily. He extended his hands and helped Jim get up, arms weaving around Jim's waist immediately, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

 

Before Jim could ask how he did — although he suspected that the answer would be positive — Oswald kissed him firmly, Jim’s every doubt vanishing. Oswald's tongue lingered, tasting himself on Jim, then he ended the kiss with a loud pop.

 

Jim smiled at him as he arranged a lock of Oswald's hair that had fallen over his eyes. 

 

Oswald tried to comb it in place with his fingers. “I probably shouldn't have let you do that, not before my meeting, but I don't regret it for a second.”

 

“You look great, Mr. Cobblepot.”

 

Oswald huffed. “Yeah, yeah, flattery will get you far. I think we have enough time to do something about this,” he said, fingers lightly touching Jim’s bulge.

 

Jim moaned helplessly, Oswald silencing him with a kiss. It seemed like the whole world faded to the background, Jim's only thoughts centering on the feel of Oswald’s lips against his and the shiver that ran down his spine. He opened them slightly, to let Oswald’s tongue in, but just as the tip touched his, Oswald suddenly stepped back.

 

“Wha-?” Jim asked, confused, reaching after Oswald.

 

“It’s Bullock again. Damn him!” Oswald grumbled, adjusting his suit jacket as he hurried towards the door. 

 

Jim looked back, only then becoming aware of the approaching heavy steps. He followed Oswald, putting his hand on the small of his back and opening the door for him. Oswald turned back, eyes flitting between Jim and the other end of the room. “I’m sorry, love, I really hate leaving you like this,” he said with a pout, pecking Jim’s lips. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

 

Jim closed his eyes, trying to savour the touch of Oswald’s lips for longer, even though Harvey’s voice was getting dangerously close.

 

“Jim! Hey, Jim! We got new leads, where are you?”

 

Oswald held Jim’s hand for a moment before vanishing into the streets, Jim closing the door with a sigh. He was left wanting, but tried to forget about it, at least until evening when he was sure that Oswald would keep his promise. But for now he had to deal with another four hours of investigations. Jim breathed in deeply, thinking of very unsexy things, hoping that Harvey wouldn’t look too closely at him.

 

“Ah, there you are! Hiding from work, huh?” Harvey asked, laughing. “Come, just got this phone call, we need to get going.”

 

Jim grimaced as he followed Harvey back to their desk, disappointment encompassing him until his phone pinged.

 

_ See you at 8 tonight, my love. Don’t be late! _

 

A wave of warmth spread through Jim and he smiled at his phone, sending a quick, enthusiastic reply.

 

“Good news?” Harvey asked, throwing a suspicious look at Jim as he started the engine.

 

“Very.”

 

“Well, give my regards to Penguin.”

 

Jim paled. “You know?!”

 

“I saw his car drive away and you looked pretty dishevelled, so I put two and two together.”

 

“Shut up,” Jim grumbled, even as he blushed. “You could have told me!”

 

“Yeah, where would be the fun in that? You’re never going to live this down, Boy Scout!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
